


A Rainy Day Kind of Love

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, real person fanfiction
Genre: Camping, F/M, Smut, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and his girlfriend are out camping and get caught out in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day Kind of Love

"Camping, really? I haven't been camping since I was a kid. But isn't it a little late in the season for camping."

"Maybe just a little but it helps clear my head after a long press tour. The weather is suppose to be clear and not too cold and it will give us a chance to spend some time together without any distractions." Chris said sliding his arms around Emma's waist, kissing the top of her head as she finished washing the dishes. 

"So it would just be me and you. No phones, no interviews, no distractions, just us in the middle of the forest in a little tent" 

It had only been a few months since Emma and Chris had started dating and most of their "dates" if you can call them that involved Skype dinners and phone calls just before bed, due to both their busy schedules, Chris off promoting his latest film and Emma traveling with the Red Sox. 

Chris dipped his head down softly trailing kisses down her neck "just us and I'll make it as comfortable as I can for you." 

Emma set the last dish in the rack, she dried her hands off and turned to face Chris wrapping her arms around his neck. "As long as I have you and a sleeping bag, nothing else really matters." 

"So is that a yes?" Chris asked, a sweet sexy smile tugging at his lips, one that Emma could never resist.

"Yes, I'll go camping with you." She smiled, standing up on her tippy toes to give Chris a soft kiss. 

"This is going to fun, baby I promise. I can't wait to have you all to myself" Chris lifted Emma up off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

"You have me now." A big Cheshire Cat grin stretched across her face."Why don't we go celebrate our first trip away. I need to feel you inside me." She whispered, cupping his face in her hands their kisses growing deeper and more full of need. 

"I like the way you think" Chris grinned carrying her into the bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night lost in each. 

********

Three days into their camping trip and Chris was pretty surprised at how well Emma was doing, she wasn't as high maintenance as he had originally thought. She could bait her own hook and cleaned fish like a champ and she didn't seem to mind taking cold bathes in the near by lake. With the camping season at a close they were able to find one the best secluded campsites, surrounded by big beautiful trees and the lake within walking distance. It was their own private hideaway, where they spent their days fishing and hiking and their nights curled up by the fire and making love under the stars. 

Emma and Chris were sharing a picnic down by the lake when the storm clouds started to roll in, pouring down rain. Chris quickly jumped up off the blanket, helping Emma up then gathered up their blanket and food. He grabbed Emma's hand and they started running for cover. They were half back to the campsite when Emma stopped running. 

"Em are you okay, baby?" Chris stopped turning back to her, wondering if she was hurt or needed to catch her breath. 

"I'm fine it's just..." She said looking down at her hands.

Chris set down the blanket and the basket of food and walked over to Emma, sliding his fingers under her chin bringing her face up to look at him. The rain cooling her flushed face. "Hey what is it, Em?" 

"Well I've had this fantasy about making love in the woods when it's raining and now here we are in the woods and it's raining." She smiled shyly. 

"Oh well I think we can do something about making that come true." 

He dipped his head down meeting her rain soaked lips in a deep heated kiss. The rain still pouring down over them as Chris guided them over to a near by tree. He pressed her against the trunk of the tree, his hands making quick work at unzipping and freeing Emma from her jacket. Emma's fingers fumbled trying to open the buttons on Chris' shirt, getting frustrated she finally ripped open his shirt, sliding it down his strong muscular arms. The rain now glistening over his hard muscular chest. Emma ran her hands along his chest needing to feel his warmth. Chris gripped the hem of Emma's shirt pulling it up off her body exposing her beautiful lace clad breasts, that were just begging for Chris' warm mouth to be all over them. 

He slid one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. His lips and tongue lapping up the beads of rain trailing down her chest. Emma let out a low breathy sigh when Chris' warm mouth made contact with the cool skin of her breast, his fingers pulling down her bra cup his mouth like a magnet to her perfect pink nipple, sucking and swirling around her hard little peak. Chris' free hand worked open the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Her perky full tits bouncing free from their restraints, his hands cupping and fingers pinching and tweaking her nipples. 

Emma let out a whimper at the loss of contact when Chris dropped to his knees. He helped her out of her boots and rain soaked pants and panties. "You're so fucking beautiful" he said looking up at her goddess like body. Emma blushed running her hands through his wet hair as he ran his nose up between her thighs breathing in her intoxicating scent. Smiling when he saw that is more than just the rain that was making her wet. He guided her leg over his shoulder, the tip of his tongue tracing along her wet slit, eliciting the most amazing and almost inhuman noises from Emma's lips. 

They had only slept together a handful of times but Chris already knew exactly what her body craved. His hands cupped her ass pulling her closer to his mouth, tongue lapping and swirling around her little bundle of nerves. "Mmmm Chris" her hips writhed against his mouth as his worked his tongue inside her warm center. She left one hand gripped in Chris' hair the other massaging her breast, fingers pinching and working her nipple. The mix of his tongue and her hand sent shockwaves through her body, her pussy pulsating around his tongue. 

Chris licked her clean then stood back up, kissing her hungrily Letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. Emma reached her hands between their wet bodies, working open Chris' belt and jeans. Slipping her hand inside his boxers, wrapping her hand around his hard length. 

The rain continued down around them, their moans filling the quiet forest air. Chris broke from their kiss leaving Emma pouting by the tree as he walked over to grab the blanket. He laid the blanket out in the meadow then beckoned Emma to join him. He kicked off his boots and worked his wet pants off. As soon as Emma was in arms reach he grabbed her hand pulling her to him. "You wanted out in the rain and it doesn't more open than this." He smiled, then gently laid her down onto the blanket. He nestled between her legs spreading her wider for him as he trailed warm kisses up her body. His broad shoulder protecting her from the rain as he hovered over her. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he guided himself inside her wet cunt. Letting her stretch and open before he started to move inside her. She was so warm and tight he knew he wouldn't be able to last long, so he slowly started to move making long slow thrusts, trying to make this moment last for as long as he could. This was the first fantasy Emma had told Chris she wanted and he didn't want to let her down. 

Emma slid her hands up around his shoulders pulling him down to her, needing to feel the weight of him on top of her. Emma purred in pleasure "you feel so good" she softly moaned, her fingers now playing in his hair kissing and sucking on his delicious full lips. "Mmm faster, baby" 

Chris moved his lips down her neck, sucking and kissing on her delicate skin as he worked his hips faster. Emma tilted her hips up And spread her legs wider forcing Chris deeper inside her, hitting her in her oh so sweet spot. It wasn't long before she was falling over the edge bringing Chris crashing down with her. 

Chris collapsed on top of her his head resting on her chest. Emma stroking his back and kissing the side of his cheek as they came down from their high. 

The rain was starting to dissipate and the sun was beginning to set when Chris finally climbed off of Emma. He stood up and slipped on his still wet jeans then help Emma up and wrapped the blanket around her, kissing her on the forehead before gathering up the rest of their clothes and the picnic basket.

"Thank you for today" Emma softly smiled as Chris slid his arm around her waist. 

"Was it everything you imagined it would be." 

"It was everything and more"


End file.
